


【米英】How crazy years have flew？

by cxnoraaaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxnoraaaa/pseuds/cxnoraaaa
Summary: 亚瑟 · 柯克兰在18岁的时候跟一个美国人了场谈恋爱。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	【米英】How crazy years have flew？

1 

亚瑟柯克兰18岁的时候在美国加尼福尼亚邂逅了他人生里的第一场恋情。

这么讲有些揉捏造作， 有些恶俗，却是事实。柯克兰一直不愿意承认，可他又真的有一位在美国的前男友。

高中的时候，哥哥斯科特不惜花费重金，漂洋过海，把亚瑟一个人送来大西洋对岸的美国上学，美名其曰要让弟弟接触到更广阔的平台，实际上这只是他正心烦意乱，打发柯克兰家的末子暂时远离英国本土的借口——斯科特向来不喜欢亚瑟，正好借着父亲病重，他掌握了家里主导权的机会，把亚瑟送走。亚瑟也乐得不在沉重苦闷的老宅呆着，行李箱一提就干脆利落的离开。

不过，走的时候有多潇洒，适应新环境的时候就有多狼狈。孤身一人在异国他乡的日子不好过，即使他跟这片北美大陆上的人类使用着同样的语言，文化差异也依然存在，他与美国人还是有隔阂。刚转学的时候他冷冷淡淡的，总是独来独往，当然也免不了有校园小混混来找麻烦，只是在把事情闹大之前，就已经被柯克兰拎到小角落用拳头打得心服口服，所以也没多少人知道。 后来阿尔弗雷德听亚瑟这样讲，瘪了瘪嘴，亚瑟笑着锤了他一拳问，你什么意思？金发蓝眼的少年低下头，还有点害羞的说，我觉得我错过了英雄救美的好时机。

亚瑟拍拍阿尔弗雷德的脸戏谑道，小鬼头，哪来美人？

亚瑟跟这位阿尔福雷德认识得很自然，柯克兰在高二的时候当上了学生会长，而当时刚上高中的阿尔弗雷德一腔热血，没上几天学就兴致勃勃填了入会审请。亚瑟到现在都还记得他刚见到这位阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯时的样子，他身上的球衣还没换下来，抱着篮球大汗淋漓地就这么出现在学生会面试的场合上，一看就是刚结束完一场激烈的比赛。

来自法国的损友弗朗西斯拿起学生简介递给亚瑟的时候顺便说了句：“超级富二代，天真可爱的美国小男孩。”

亚瑟一开始倒是不看好阿尔弗雷德。他总觉得这样的人大大咧咧，叫他办事一定会惹出麻烦，事实证明他的确出过点小状况——比如打篮球的时候没控制好力度把玻璃打碎之类，可长期相处下来，亚瑟发现阿尔弗雷德这人大体上还不算离谱，他的聪明脑袋总装着许多新奇的想法，有时候学校的活动企划让他来参与 ，还能收获不一般的效果。

男孩子的友情来得很容易，一来一往，他们很快便熟悉起来，柯克兰还是会因为琼斯干的蠢事而气急败坏，琼斯还是会抱怨柯克兰的啰嗦，但他们也开始因为偶尔的观点契和而相视一笑，也开始一起打球，一起吃饭，一起参加户外活动，开着车冲漂亮女孩们吹口哨。阿尔弗雷德说亚瑟绅士的外表只是伪装，内里就是个英格兰流氓，亚瑟不置可否。前十几年在英国那间沉闷迂腐的大宅子里过得憋屈，亚瑟柯克兰被强行培养作行为端正的小少爷，这反而更让柯克兰向往放纵自由的日子，阿尔弗雷德的到来让柯克顺理成章地实现了这一愿望，又何必再计较对方的玩笑？那天琼斯开着车带柯克兰到郊区看加州夜景，俩人并肩而坐，喝了点从家里带出来的酒，所以都有些口不择言，柯克兰没头没尾毫无逻辑地跟琼斯聊起自己的家庭，聊着聊着就开始骂人，琼斯这才说他是流氓。亚瑟捏住阿尔弗雷德的下巴逼迫对方转过头来，笑着说：“小宝贝，如果我是流氓，你就是流氓的小弟了！是谁带着我出来喝酒的？我们同流合污罢了。”他们对视了一段时间，然后，莫名其妙地，阿尔弗雷德的脸刷地红透了，他慌慌张张地拍掉亚瑟的手站起来说，对不起，你醉得太厉害了，我送你回家。柯克兰咂咂嘴，觉得阿尔弗雷德扫兴。

那个晚上，亚瑟后来回想起来，总觉得暧昧。可当时的自己没想那么多，只想着调戏小男孩玩， 如果不是那场派对，两人大概会一直这么保持着朋友的关系直至毕业。

那场派对，说起来算是阿尔弗雷德给自己举办的庆功宴。高二的时候，阿尔弗雷德凭借出色的球技担任了学校篮球校队的前锋以及队长，并在那年的多校联谊赛中夺冠，他在众人的尖叫和欢呼声中背着包冲出学校的体育馆，一脚踩上栏杆，顺过拉拉队长的喇叭，举起它肆意妄为地在万人簇拥下喊：

“去我家开狂欢派对！！”

那一刻，阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯先生彻彻底底地成为了高中明星，被万人包围着的他发光发亮，浑身上下都充斥着青春与阳光的气息。

去琼斯家玩的消息很快传遍了学校的各个角落，每个人都收到了邀请，亚瑟也不例外。不过那段时间亚瑟很忙，整天都在规划考大学的事情，连阿尔弗雷德的球赛都没去看。得知消息的时候他边从图书馆出来，边皱着眉头在手机上打字，思考着要如何得体合理的拒绝阿尔弗雷德，结果还没点发送，就在图书馆楼下看到阿尔弗雷德冲自己挥手。

“我还没收到你的回复，所以我就直接来接你啦！”男孩单肩背着他的深蓝色双肩包，神情里充满着期待，笑容灿烂又耀眼，他看着台阶上绿眼睛的英国人，半祈求半开玩笑地说，“亚瑟，别拒绝我。”

那天的夕阳很漂亮，把阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟都包裹进一片温暖柔和的色调里，让亚瑟柯克兰第一次对他面前的少年产生出一种不该有的，心动的感觉。

所以他神使鬼差把手机扔回包里，朝阿尔弗雷德干脆利落地点了点头：“你带路。”

阿尔弗雷德带亚瑟坐上自己的车，油门一踩，直奔目的地。琼斯家的房子是一栋位处黄金地段的双层楼别墅，那晚阿尔弗雷德的父母都没在家，家里的主导权自然让给了阿尔弗雷德一人。借着第二天是周末的理由和阿尔弗雷德的默许，同学们打开酒和音乐，跳进琼斯家后院的泳池，开启一场彻头彻尾的狂欢。

阿尔弗雷德载着亚瑟停靠在自家门前时，家里已经聚集了不少人，在嘈杂的环境里，眼尖的弗朗西斯还是第一个发现了主角的到来，他举起酒杯，朝开了门下车的亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德喊：“派对主人和学生会长一起登场了！”引得在场的所有人都转头看向门口那俩人。他们冲着阿尔弗雷德鼓掌欢呼，阿尔弗雷德也兴致勃勃地回应着，他拉起亚瑟的手冲进人群，飞快融入到狂欢的队伍中去。

那晚亚瑟的脑袋迷迷糊糊的，他想，美国人总是如此精力充沛吗？他们为什么能够释放出这么多精力？柯克兰其实不讨厌热闹的场合，可是在这种环境下待久了，又会觉得疲惫和无力。这就是他不喜欢参加聚会的原因，高中每年举办的舞会他也总是找各种借口缺席，可这一切现在都因为阿尔弗雷德破例了，他是被阿尔弗雷德那双蓝眼睛蛊惑了吗，竟脑子一抽愿意参加派对？不对，亚瑟自己跟自己辩解，这是阿尔弗雷德的庆功派对，对阿尔弗雷德很重要，作为他的朋友，他应该来参加，这只是作为朋友应尽的义务。

阿尔弗雷德太受欢迎了，没到场多久就已经被女孩们团团包围，以风流倜傥闻名的弗朗西斯此时此刻都败下阵来，他跟亚瑟两人坐到阿尔弗雷德家客厅角落的沙发上，有一搭没一搭的聊天。

聊天的内容亚瑟已经记得不太清楚，只记得弗朗西斯调侃自己跟阿尔弗雷德的关系，自己回敬了一个中指过去。二人谈话的时间不长，因为阿尔弗雷德很快穿过人群找到了亚瑟，看到弗朗西斯的时候也不觉得意外，只是很自然地邀请两人参加集体游戏。

也不知道是哪个混蛋先提起来的要玩合作游戏，反正当亚瑟柯克兰回过神来的时候，他已经站在队伍里等着用嘴去接那张该死的、愚蠢的扑克牌。亚瑟内心翻着白眼，希望这场笨蛋游戏能快点结束，好让自己找个借口回家睡个好觉。在亚瑟身边的阿尔弗雷德倒是很激动，还催促前面的人快一点，他看了一眼站在阿尔弗雷德前面的女孩，哦，著名的布莱尔小姐，身材火辣脸蛋漂亮，难怪连阿尔弗雷德都等着跟她进行一次亲密接触！亚瑟觉得自己刚才喝的酒有点多了，脑子里又开始乱想乱猜，莫名其妙的醋意从内心升起，他鼻头有点酸，不知道自己现在这种神经病一样的情感是从哪里冒出来的。

“嘿！柯克兰！要到你了！”周围有人出声提醒明显在发呆的亚瑟，“你是不是酒喝多啦！”

亚瑟有些手足无措地抬起头，就看到阿尔弗雷德已经从布莱尔那边接过了扑克牌，要转向自己。阿尔弗雷德的动作很快，也很干脆，以至于那张脸迅速靠近亚瑟的时候他甚至还处在刚刚回神的状态，以至于那张扑克牌从阿尔弗雷德嘴上掉落的时候，亚瑟都来不及出声提醒，就被堵上了嘴唇。

那一瞬间，万籁俱寂。

亚瑟只觉得自己的脑子嗡地一声响，他想抬手推开阿尔弗雷德，可是阿尔弗雷德扣住了他的后脑勺，开始将那个错误的吻加深加长。亚瑟想，管他的吧，自己醉了，现在做什么第二天都可以怪罪于酒精，于是他第一次顺从了自己的感受——环上了阿尔弗雷德的脖颈。

周遭在短暂的寂静过后爆发出了比之前更激动热情的尖叫声。亚瑟柯克兰在被阿尔弗雷德牵进卧室之前还在想，美国真是个奇怪的国家，好像在这里发生什么事都能被接受。

第二天亚瑟也没有机会把错误怪罪到酒精上，因为阿尔弗雷德在床上向自己表白了。亚瑟揉揉头发，沉默一秒后自暴自弃地捏着阿尔弗雷德的脸问：“混蛋，你认真的？”

“认真的。亚瑟。”他的大男孩眼睛亮闪闪地，亚瑟透过阿尔弗雷德的蓝还能看到自己的倒影，“其实我从高一刚入学那天就对你有好感了…我…我进学生会也是为了你……我真的很喜欢你！如果可以，我甚至想说我爱你，可是我想我不能这么冲动……”

亚瑟柯克兰猛地凑过去，把满脸通红的美国小男生吻得七荤八素，把那些乱七八糟的糟糕表白全部混进了拥抱中。

初恋来得迅猛，更来得疯狂。阿尔弗雷德做什么都高调，谈恋爱也毫不掩饰。他每天早上都来找亚瑟一起上学，有时候开车，有时候走路，全凭亚瑟个人喜好——前提是两人的家都跟学校离得不远，不然可够呛；他的每一场篮球赛都为亚瑟安排了最好的位置，亚瑟也尽量抽出时间来观看阿尔弗雷德的比赛。阿尔弗雷德总是赢 ，每次获胜的时候，他总喜欢一边招手一边绕着看台跑一圈，在路过亚瑟所处的方向时，总是把右手手心覆在嘴上轻轻一吻，然后原地跳起，对准亚瑟作了个标准的投篮动作*——“正中球心。”阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟如此解释过这个特殊飞吻的含义，“我觉得它很酷！而且只有你知道我这个动作要表达给谁看，不是吗？”

所以每当阿尔弗雷德以投篮的姿态送出飞吻的时候，坐在亚瑟附近的女孩们都尖叫连连，而正牌男友淡然自若，只有红透的耳垂透露出一丝微弱的恋爱讯息。

他们在体育场后台接过吻，在亚瑟家里一起做过饭看过爱情电影，也在阿尔弗雷德家里玩过电子游戏扔过飞镖，阿尔弗雷德给亚瑟带来的不仅仅是爱情，更是一种全新的、自在的生活方式，那段时间的他们是真正地无忧无虑，十七八岁的青春正是挥霍的资本。他们经常抱着对方毫无顾忌地滚到地毯上打闹，阿尔弗雷德搂着亚瑟的腰跟柯克兰说我想跟你结婚，亚瑟就跨坐在阿尔弗雷德身上俯下身去亲男友的脖子，不予回复。亚瑟柯克兰明明知道这样的爱情不可能长久，却依然奢望和能阿尔弗雷德待久一点，阿尔弗雷德跟加州的阳光一样温暖，虽然亚瑟从来没在本人面前这样肉麻地比喻过，但他给亚瑟带来的感觉就是如此。

可人生像天秤，悲极则乐，喜极则悲，亚瑟•柯克兰跟阿尔弗雷德•琼斯的少年爱情没能持续多久，便被外力阻断了。

斯科特突然出现在亚瑟家里那天是个很普通的夜晚，阿尔弗雷德把亚瑟送回家，两人还黏黏糊糊地站在门口接吻，结果门被斯科特从里面打开，三个人尴尬了好一段时间。

“别玩了。”斯科特最后只是这样对亚瑟说，“把你送来美国是我的错误，你准备一下，这几天要回国。”

“斯科特，你他妈脑子有问题！”

“你跟这个美国佬腻腻歪歪你就没问题了？！你给老子滚进来！”

亚瑟被拽进门，一脸茫然的阿尔弗雷德就这样被柯克兰兄弟挡在了门外。那是亚瑟柯克兰最后一次看到17岁的阿尔弗雷德的模样。

亚瑟柯克兰先生的初恋，迷迷糊糊的开始在一个晚上，也不明不白地被迫终止在一个晚上。从某种程度上来讲，倒也算完美。

2

“岁月不饶人，苍天饶过谁。”弗朗西斯用肩膀撞撞亚瑟，“你俩这算什么孽缘？过了七年你怎么又回来了？”

25岁的公司职员亚瑟•柯克兰抬头往空气中吐了一口烟，心不在焉的回：“我也不想回来。”

大概亚瑟这人天生跟美国这块地过不去，他当年想尽办法要留在美国跟阿尔弗雷德继续在一起，结果还是被斯科特那个老狗逼摁着头押回了英国，现在想尽办法要远离美国，结果还是被上司摁着头调来美国总部做事，总结来说，亚瑟•柯克兰被人调配的命运还真是七年都没改变！

调来美国也就算了，美国这么大，人那么多，他不可能这么巧就遇到前男友，阿尔弗雷德在加州，亚瑟•柯克兰的工作在旧金山，所以他们相遇的概率还是很小的——可当亚瑟上班第一天在电梯里看到弗朗西斯时，他心底就开始升起一股不详的预感，这直接让亚瑟对着多年未见的好友骂出一句操。

“阿尔弗雷德他老爹把这里的公司全权给他管理，所以他现在是我们公司年轻有为的总裁先生。”弗朗西斯摇摇头，“你说你做什么不好，偏偏要来软件开发公司做事呢？”

“……我当年把他关到门外，还一声不吭回国，他现在看到我会不会把我杀了？”亚瑟•柯克兰捂着脸哀嚎一声，随机又反驳自己，“不会，因为阿尔弗雷德是笨蛋，他可能已经把我忘掉了。”

“我倒觉得他不会忘记你。”弗朗西斯才刚说了一句话，吸烟室的门就被大力推开，进而粗暴地打断了老友的叙旧。门口站着一位西装革履的高大男人，他高挺鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，跟17岁那年比起来，多了一分成熟和男人味。

这是亚瑟•柯克兰时隔多年，再次见到阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯的样子。

“好巧！你们也来抽烟啊！”阿尔弗雷德盯着亚瑟跟吸烟室的众人打了声招呼，“我也没什么事，就是想提醒各位下一场会议要开始了，大家可以准备一下。”

这种事……为什么要总裁大驾光临来宣布？

员工跟见了鬼似的面面相觑，只有弗朗西斯朝亚瑟挤眉弄眼。亚瑟一巴掌糊上弗朗西斯的脸，掐灭了烟往外走。

有的事情，逃避得了一时，逃避不了一世，亚瑟想，比起阿尔弗雷德自己来找茬，他还不如先行一步，把话说开了。当年是自己做得不妥，他也一直欠阿尔弗雷德一个道歉。

这么多年过去，即使还残存旧情，他们之间的可能性也已经微乎其微，阿尔弗雷德或许早就通过家族安排拥有了一位好女孩，十几岁那年的纵情享乐，多美好都已成往事。

有遗憾吗，那一定是有的。不过现实向来如此，多经历几次大概就能学会释然。

亚瑟出吸烟室后就叫住了阿尔弗雷德。

“琼斯先生。”

“嗨…好久不见。”

阿尔弗雷德笑得很自然，久别重逢的喜悦在他脸上彰显得淋漓尽致，倒让亚瑟自然地继续下面的谈话。

“我要跟您说声抱歉，当年我不应该不告而别。”

阿尔弗雷德摆了摆手：“没事没事，我理解。”

两人就这样面对面站着，半晌，还是亚瑟先受不住这种氛围，礼貌告辞后就转身离开了阿尔弗雷德的视线。

阿尔弗雷德单手插着口袋目送亚瑟的离开，缓缓吐出一口气。

好不容易再见到亚瑟，对方的称呼却如此生疏，让阿尔弗雷德没来由地感到一点不适。不过这里是工作场合，的确要注意上下级关系——亚瑟向来注重这种细节，阿尔弗雷德笑了一下，在这方面他的亚瑟倒是从未改变。

跟旧情人重逢，阿尔弗雷德忍不住会回想起当年他们最后接吻的场景。那晚他们明明玩得很快乐，最后将亚瑟送回家门口的时候他俩的手连都还没分开，亚瑟低声喊了阿尔弗雷德的姓氏，声调里明显带上一丝不同寻常的意味，年少的阿尔弗雷德却磕磕碰碰的说：“现……现在很晚了，我得回去。”

亚瑟不耐烦地一扯过阿尔弗雷德的领子，主动开始亲吻阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇。

“你在怕什么？阿尔弗雷德！”唇齿相依之前，他听到亚瑟这样恶狠狠地说。

说来窝囊，阿尔弗雷德明明是个行动派，他想要什么，想做什么，从来没有顾虑，唯独面对他的英国男友亚瑟柯克兰时自乱阵脚。他对亚瑟做过最直接了当的事，大概就是狂欢派对上的那次初吻——上帝啊！谁知道阿尔弗雷德当时有多紧张！好在亚瑟作出了回应——他都打算开始思考被推开后的措辞了！

毕竟是进入高中第一天就一见钟情的对象，面对亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德总是有些紧张，即使后来追到手，他也总是克制自己的行为。比如初吻后的那天晚上，阿尔弗雷德打发同学们离开，牵着路都走不稳的亚瑟进自己的卧室后，他们倒在床上又亲了很久，情乱意迷之时，阿尔弗雷德腾地一下跳起来，冲进厕所拧开水龙头，给自己泼凉水醒脑，还打了自己一巴掌。这种行为听起来未免有点神经质，很好笑，但阿尔弗雷德当时就是这么做的。好男孩闭着眼睛提醒自己三遍他们还没有成年，然后认命地脱了裤子自己DIY。

冷静下来后亚瑟已经躺床上睡得深了，阿尔弗雷德这才慢吞吞缩进床，给亚瑟和自己都盖好被子，度过了一个十分正常的夜晚。

阿尔弗雷德见到亚瑟第一眼就决定要跟这个人共度终身——他永远不会忘记初见亚瑟的场景——那天是开学典礼，亚瑟柯克兰一身西装，站在礼堂发言台上，神情淡然地发言。阿尔弗雷德站得远，却不妨碍他欣赏台上男孩的相貌，那是一张英俊面孔，带着点少年的青涩和作为学生干部的端庄肃穆，他带有明显的伦敦口音，短短三分钟的稿子被他念得像贵族宣读什么誓言一般。阿尔弗雷德听见他说欢迎各位新生入学，于是赶紧带头鼓起掌来。

报名加入学生会后他激动得几天没睡好觉，到了真正面试那天他因为过于紧张，先约上朋友去打了场球舒缓情绪，结果差点没赶上面试的时间。他抱着球就站到了亚瑟面前，从此开始给自己创造机会。

真正与亚瑟接触后，阿尔弗雷德发现他并不像表面看起来那样总是彬彬有礼，相反，亚瑟经常跳起来骂人，因为策划案没写好，因为经费不足，因为有人来找学生会的茬……当时作为副会长的弗朗西斯就这么跟阿尔弗雷德说过：“你别看他现在人模狗样的，你晚来了一年，你真该看看他高一的时候是什么样的，那才真叫叱咤风云的人物。”

从弗朗西斯嘴里，从亚瑟的同年级学长学姐嘴里，他得知了一个叼着烟，耳朵上打着耳钉，打架很凶狠的街头小混混的形象，那就是阿尔弗雷德没见过的亚瑟的样子，阿尔弗雷德一开始不信，所以他打算跟亚瑟进行更深一步的接触。

亚瑟•柯克兰身形看起来比阿尔弗雷德单薄，不过倒也不是弱不禁风的类型，阿尔弗雷德抱着试一试的心态邀请亚瑟来打球的时候，他没想到亚瑟居然能同意——更出乎意料的是他还打得不错！这让阿尔弗雷德更加喜欢对方。因为男孩的友情建立得很快，所以几场球赛下来，俩人的关系有所进展，按阿尔弗雷德的话讲，就是从“勉强认识”到“能一起约出来玩的好兄弟”的质的跨越。

然后他就开始思考带亚瑟单独出去玩，亚瑟一个人来美国上学，平时也都是自己住，找对方出来也方便一些。有一次阿尔弗雷德提前在车的后备箱里扔了点从老爹那偷来的酒，一下课就冲出教室，把车停在亚瑟回家的必经之路上，远远看到亚瑟走过来，就赶紧下车摆了个骚包的姿势靠着车门朝暗恋对象打招呼。

“嗨亚瑟～愿不愿意跟我出去兜风？”

他欣喜地看到，绿眼睛的英国人哼笑一声，当作默许。

3

“愿不愿意跟我出去兜风？”临近下班时间，本该待在楼顶的总裁先生第四次晃着车钥匙来到了刚从英国调来不到一周的柯克兰经理的座位面前。他单手撑着柯克兰的办公桌面，无视周边的窃窃私语，大胆地朝亚瑟提出邀约。

“……琼斯先生。”

“叫我阿尔弗雷德。就跟七年前一样。”

“不，琼斯先生……现在不合适。”

“叫我阿尔弗雷德。”

“……阿尔弗雷德。”

“嗯？”

“好吧，阿尔弗雷德，我跟你出去兜风，但是你要保证从今天之后你不能来找我了。”

阿尔弗雷德胡乱应了一声就当回复，他心想，才不要呢，他当年是怎么把亚瑟追到的，现在就还能再追一次。

被亚瑟的哥哥关到门外那天阿尔弗雷德的确挺狼狈的，从那天之后他就再也没看到亚瑟，听说亚瑟已经从这个学校退学，正在准备回英国的一系列手续，阿尔弗雷德想打电话给亚瑟，结果收到号码为空号的冰冷提示音，他失魂落魄地过了几个月，连他的父母都察觉到阿尔弗雷德的异样。父母向来是通情达理的那一类人，阿尔弗雷德很顺利地就把他跟亚瑟的故事告诉了家人，在短暂的惊讶过后，阿尔弗雷德的妈妈说，好吧阿尔弗，这是你的决定，我们虽然不能完全理解，但是我们选择支持。那么……这位亚瑟•柯克兰现在再哪呢？

阿尔弗雷德低着头把脑袋埋进臂弯。他从来没这么难受过，他出身优越，要什么有什么，加上自己性格开朗，没什么是想不开的。即使是这样的人，居然也被初恋的失败打击得颓废了许久。妈妈心底了然，她抚摸着儿子的后背，轻言：

“阿尔弗雷德，你要记住，两个命中注定会在一起的人，即使分别，也能再次相遇。”

亚瑟坐在副驾驶的位置，阿尔弗雷德开车，他们就着夜色，往城市边缘去，这场景很像七年前，又不完全一样。七年前亚瑟能握着酒瓶朝天空欢呼自由，七年后他只能安安分分地坐在阿尔弗雷德旁边，听阿尔弗雷德讲话，时不时才会搭上一句。阿尔弗雷德讲的都是些愉快的话题，俩人都心照不宣地没有主动提到当年闹剧一样的爱情收尾。

然后突然，阿尔弗雷德问：“你结婚了吗？亚瑟？”

“什么！哦…不，不可能，我是说…”亚瑟腾地从座位上弹起来，又尴尬地靠回去，为自己的过激反应感到羞耻，“我是说，自从父亲去世后我们家就一直在忙分家产的事情，这段时间我才打理清楚我这部分的财产，所以一直没时间……去考虑结婚的事情。”

亚瑟被斯科特抓回英国也是因为父亲危在旦夕的缘故。老柯克兰临走前想要看看自己的四个儿子，于是亚瑟必须回来。亚瑟本来是对父亲没有感情的，他是家里最小的孩子，从来没受过重视，虽然过的日子是养尊处优，可他从未在父亲那边感受到一丝亲情。四个儿子的母亲很年轻便离开了人世，哥哥们又喜欢欺负小弟，所以亚瑟的童年是不愉快的。

可是血浓于水，加上人临死前都会温柔一些，亚瑟站在老柯克兰面前的时候，后者握着亚瑟的手，很轻地说了一声抱歉。

之后大概又过了两年，老柯克兰便彻底闭上了眼睛。亚瑟提议分家，三位哥哥也没什么异议。

这么想想，亚瑟的确应该开始考虑自己的终身大事，可是说来惭愧，回顾他的恋爱史，居然只有屈指可数的阿尔弗雷德一个人。

可哪里还有人，能像阿尔弗雷德那样给自己带来美妙的爱情和精彩纷呈的生活呢？虽然这人大大咧咧，不拘小节，可是亚瑟就连这些细节都喜欢，即使过了这么多年，他还是喜欢阿尔弗雷德，虽然他一直不愿意承认，可是明晃晃事实不会改变。

“你呢？”亚瑟试探着问了阿尔弗雷德一句。

阿尔弗雷德把车停了下来。

“我一直在等一个人。”深蓝色眼眸透过眼镜镜片望向身边人，纯粹的深情，跟七年前一模一样，“我一直在等他答应我的求婚。”

英国人深吸一口气，像是要作出什么重大决策一般，解开了保险带，微微起身，双手捧住美国人的脸，认命地亲了下去。

Can we back to the time？

Yes.

Will you marry me?

…Of course，my dear.

END

*特殊的飞吻方式，其实是用了《重返十七岁》里男主高中时期对女主的示爱动作。觉得很酷，所以就想写。

*很不切实际的爱情故事，可是关我屁事，我就喜欢俗的。


End file.
